The present invention relates to a tape recorder or more particularly to a magnetic head supporting mechanism of a cassette tape recorder capable of housing a plurality of tape cassettes in a pile.
Conventionally, in a tape recorder with an auto reverse function which drives two tapes simultaneously for dubbing or independently for recording or reproduction operation, the two tape cassettes are loaded in the same plane in the tape recorder. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a magnetic head for each cassette tape and therefore a magnetic head rotary mechanism independently for each cassette tape. In addition, each magnetic head required an independent azimuth adjustment mechanism.
These requirements result in a bulky tape recorder which occupies a large amount of space.
To overcome this conventional problem, the applicant has developed a tape recorder in which tape cassettes are loaded parallel to each other in a pile. Such a tape recorder is advantageous in that the mechanical section can be assembled into an extremely compact size. In order to realize such a compact tape recorder, it is also desirable to provide a small and as low cost as possible magnetic head rotary mechanism which can rotate magnetic heads all at once by a one touch operation.
Furthermore, it is also desirable that the magnetic head azimuth adjustment mechanism is compact and easy to operate.